This invention relates to teaching machines, in general, and mmore particularly to such a device for teaching a user the correct play in the game of blackjack.
While there exists a number of patents and literature involving teaching machines, a cursory review of the art will show that most units are directed toward a particular object and, in general, are not adaptable to teach other games or techniques.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a teaching machine particularly adapted for use with the game of blackjack or sometimes referred to as the game of "Twenty-One".